<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selfless by elcondorpasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082712">Selfless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcondorpasa/pseuds/elcondorpasa'>elcondorpasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Found Family, Gen, James and Sirius are best bros, M/M, Marauders era, Protective Sirius Black, Rating May Change, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, big brother Sirius, for the most part canon, more tags will be added, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcondorpasa/pseuds/elcondorpasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Cassandra - she who, without asking, understood it all and still came to her fate…,” The dark haired girl slowly lifted her eyes from the piece of paper with torn edges that, only a day ago, was found in her robes as she embarked the train that’d take her and Regulus back to Grimmauld Place 12. </p><p>She had the slightest idea of who may have slipped it there, but didn’t want to get her hopes up.</p><p>“And what Muggle book is it now, Cas?”</p><p>Cassandra Black stifled her laugh, “Not a book, Reg. Just a poem.”</p><p>“It’s what’ll get you a whack from mum if you don’t be quiet about it,” he shot back coolly.</p><p>Cassandra just smiled again and lightly shook her head. She’d let him have the last word as usual. She knew it brought Regulus a small sense of accomplishment and these days, she’d do anything to let him have a happy moment. Walburga had been on him about his grades from the moment they’d arrived home.</p><p>Cassandra let her eyes fall, once more, to the small piece of paper in her hand. This time, she spoke low, only for herself to hear, “I, Cassandra, full of visions, who sees her own death without turning away, and hears in the night the day that follows.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 12 Grimmauld Place | Fall 1970</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! This idea has been kicking around in my head for a couple weeks now and I've been looking for any reason to get back into writing, something that used to make me very happy and excited!I've also been dying to write a Jame Potter/OFC fic. This is, actually, my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I used to only write for Marvel. I've read many pics about Sirius and Regulus having a sister and a few about Original Black Family Characters being paired with James, so this idea probably isn't entirely original, but the plot I have worked out is my own and I'm so excited to share this story with y'all. It might be a long one, but we'll see how that fares. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please leave constructive criticism or comments about stuff you liked below. It'd mean the world to me!</p><p>I do not own anything besides the minor plot changes I've made and the original character, Cassandra Black. Everything else, unfortunately, belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not attempting to make money off this at all. It's just me making myself sad :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra Violetta Black had never been a heavy sleeper. She’d often wake in the middle of the night to the sound of the house elves shuffling through the house or to a large truck driving by outside. She wasn’t easily startled by the things that woke her, no, but on a particularly stormy night in the midst of the sweltering summer of 1970, Cassandra could not shake the feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. A heavy clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning pulled Cassandra from her sleep. She was wide awake now. The clock hanging over her bedroom door read 2:27 AM. The wind was picking up and there was no way she’d be able to get back to sleep and stay asleep in this weather.</p><p>The young witch slid from her bed. The room was dark despite the occasional lightning strike that’d allow her to see the entire room. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, Cassandra made her way to the robe hanging on the door of her partially closed wardrobe. She slipped into the smooth silk item and went to look for her house slippers. With it being summer, her mother, Walburga, kept the house at a chilling 18C. Wearing the small slippers her favorite cousin, Andromeda, gave her last Christmas, Cassandra left her room and headed towards the stairs. <br/>She crept up to the fourth floor almost noiselessly despite the odd creak of bending floorboards. </p><p>Quickly, Cassandra listened in at the door of her younger brother, Regulus, and made sure everything was okay and that he was sleeping peacefully. Sirius had resigned Regulus to being no better than some of the other Black family members who blindly believed in the idea that purebloods should rule the wizarding world and that Muggles, Muggle-borns, and Squibs are never to be associated with. But Cassandra knew her younger brother craved to be accepted and through these ideas of bigotry, he’d found it. She chalked it up to him being too young and their parents, having seen how Sirius turned out, bared down on him more to fall in line. She did have hope though, that she and her brothers would one day be able to leave behind their parents’ hatred.</p><p>It wasn’t until she found herself in front of Sirius’s bedroom door with her hand on the handle, that Cassandra felt rather silly. What was there to be worried about? Their summer would soon be coming to an end and the Black children would take up their independent studies again. They, or more so Sirius and Cassandra, would laugh at the nonsense ideals that their parents would try to drill into their head about blood status and pureblood elitism. Sirius would pick fights with their mother, Regulus would keep to himself, and Cassandra would play peacemaker between the two. It’d be as normal as any other autumn the Black siblings had experienced. However, Cassandra’s inability to rid herself of the grim feeling that had her insides in a vice grip left her twisting the doorknob to Sirius’s room and pushing the large wooden door open. Before Cassandra could fully get herself through the door, a messy head of dark hair popped up from the large bed in the center of the room.</p><p>“Kreacher?” </p><p>“No, sorry! Just me.”</p><p>“Cas, what are you doing up?” A young Sirius Black questioned from bed, letting his eyes adjust and focus on the soft features of his sister’s face that were barely lit.</p><p>As if to answer his question, another loud crack of thunder rang out and two quick flashes of lightning illuminated the room. Sirius let out a dry laugh and pushed back the covers, a wordless invitation for his sister to climb in. Cassandra stepped out of her slippers but kept her robe on as she slid into the safety of her big brother’s bed. She’d done this many times before and at this point, it was almost second nature for her to seek comfort from Sirius when something was troubling her. And as the middle child, there were many things that troubled Cassandra Black. </p><p>“So, what is it tonight, little one?” Sirius probed. </p><p>The two laid on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Not expecting an answer right away, pulled out a small item from under his pillow. Cassandra didn’t bother looking to see what it was. She’d figured it was another Muggle contraption that Sirius had snuck off and shoplifted from some store. Cassandra guessed correctly as Sirius flipped on the small device and the dark ceiling was flooded with light. After her eyes adjusted, she could make out the hazy form of different constellations. It was moments like these, moments where Cassandra was shown just how accomplished Muggles were, that made her want to run away and never look back at 12 Grimmauld Place nor the people she called parents even again. Sure, Wizards could do everything Muggles could and probably ten times better, but Cassandra admired the strength and perseverance that Muggles have shown over the years despite their ever-growing need for war.</p><p>Cassandra could feel her stomach flipping at the thought of her parents. The feeling lessened as she thought of the solace she found in her siblings, but returned yet again when she reminded herself that this would be the last autumn, she’d spend with both of her brothers. Sirius was turning eleven this November. He’d no doubt receive his Hogwarts letter sometime next summer. It was certain. Then he’d be off to have new adventures and make new friends. He’d be free of their parents and the hatred they tried shoved down their children’s throats. Of course, the Black household would be a bit quieter in the evenings. Walburga would have no one talk back to her. No one to cause a scene. </p><p>Cassandra supposed maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. She’d of course be able to concentrate on her studies instead of worrying about what Walburga would do to Sirius one of these days. Sirius would often joke that she should have been born first. She has all the makings of a great older sibling. Cassandra would then remind him that she is an older sibling. To Regulus. He needed just as much care and fretting from her as Sirius did, but the older boy would simply wave her off. He’d accompany it with a grumble, something along the lines of “He’s clearly chosen his path." But Cassandra refused to believe Regulus was too far gone. He was only a child! They all were. And as much as Sirius liked to distance himself from his younger brother, as much as he loved to claim the younger boy had made his choice, he’d still take every opportunity to try and talk some sense into Regulus about how wrong their parents’ beliefs were.</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Cas,” Sirius laughed and nudged the girl with his shoulder, “Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Oh Sirius...just the same old same old. I’m worried about Regulus.”</p><p>“Reg is a git. If he can’t see by now that what Mum and Dad are trying to force on us is wrong, then he simply can’t be helped.”</p><p>Cassandra brought her hand over to lightly smack her brother on the chest. “He’s only nine, Sirius! We’re his older siblings. We have to help him and protect him no matter what.”</p><p>Sirius let out a crude laugh, “Cas, you’re nine.”</p><p>“Only for a few more months!”</p><p>“Whatever. You’re barely a year older than him and I’m only a year older than you. We both can see the wrongdoings of our parents, but not him?”</p><p>Sirius paused for no reason. He wasn’t actually asking a question for her to answer.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just don’t buy it. You can waste your time trying to save him all you want, but he isn’t getting the coddling act from me.”</p><p>Sirius’s words stung, but Cassandra would never let him know that. She’d learn to have tough skin in this family. A few harsh words from her brother were not going to be her undoing. Besides, it was the same speech Sirius always gave her when she’d bring up taking Regulus away from it all.  She hated that her brothers weren’t close in the same ways that she was with them respectively. She’d never admit it, but she did long for a normal family. Whatever that means.</p><p>Cassandra let her mind wander back to some Muggle TV show she’d seen on a television set in a Muggle shop Sirius and she snuck off to that past Christmas season. It was probably where Sirius stole the small constellation projector from, but Cassandra wasn’t sure. She’d been too busy staring at the television near the front of the shop while Sirius looked around. They had to make their trip quick, knowing that Walburga would come looking for them after noticing they’d run off from their trip to Diagon Alley. </p><p>Cassandra was amazed by the bright, beautiful clothing the young girls on the TV wore. Their hair as perfectly in place as every collar on their shirts and dresses were pressed. She hadn’t been able to see the entire episode, but she could very well make out that it was about a family from the short bit she saw. Cassandra felt especially drawn to the girl with straight blonde hair and two curls framing her face. She could tell that she was a middle child, often forgotten, like herself. However, Cassandra didn’t see what was so bad about being overlooked, especially in her family, until a woman, who could only be assumed to be the mother, came on screen. Cassandra studied the gentle and playful nature she had with her kids. If you asked Cassandra what jealousy felt like, she’d laugh in your face with a fabricated air of confidence and reply, “I’m Cassandra Black. Who do I have to be envious of?” </p><p>But in that moment, Cassandra Black was jealous. </p><p>Why, she was so jealous it’s a wonder she didn’t turn a shade of green in the middle of that Muggle shop. </p><p>Sirius let out a small cough that brought Cassandra back from that stupid, silly memory she’d wished would completely go away forever. </p><p>“Sirius Black, one day you’re going to really mess things up with Regulus and you’ll never have another brother like him again,” Cassandra huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his next snarky comment.</p><p>“Who needs that little creep when I have the coolest little sister in the world?”</p><p>Cassandra hated when Sirius talked down on Regulus. Although, he didn’t do it to hurt her. She suspected there was a bit of jealousy on the older brother's behalf. While Sirius absolutely loathed everything the Black family stood for, he’d never been close to his parents like Regulus was. Maybe he envied the way Regulus could blindly believe in such foolishness. Maybe he too longed for a family that loved him for himself and would accept every volatile part of him. This was, Cassandra could only assume, the reason she and Sirius got on so well. They were both unloved by their parents, who deemed them unfit for the House of Black standards. </p><p>“That ‘little creep’ is still our brother. And just like I’d never leave you behind, I’m not going to leave him. So, when we do run away, I fully expect Regulus to be right behind me and right next to you.” </p><p>Sirius could practically feel the annoyance his sister was also radiating and decided to drop it. </p><p>Anything to make the little one happy. </p><p>“You mean when we run away to the cottage by the sea?” He smiled.</p><p>Well, this piqued Cassandra’s interests. </p><p>“A cottage?”</p><p>“Yes, one big enough for the two-”</p><p>Sirius glanced sideways to see the scrunched brow of a stubborn young witch.</p><p>“I mean, for the three of us,” He muttered lamely before continuing, “It’ll be on the cliffs near the sea. Maybe we can get some dogs and a couple of chickens too. I know you love fresh eggs with your toast.” </p><p>Sirius could see, out the corner of his eye, the beginnings of a smile on his sister’s face. <br/>Almost there. </p><p>“Every night we’d have big family dinners. We’ll invite all of our Hogwarts friends of course!”</p><p>“So sure, that your ugly mug is going to be enough to get you friends, huh?”</p><p>“You know, for a nine-year-old, you’re pretty mean,” Sirius feigned hurt. Cassandra let out a laugh without regard for any of her sleeping family members. Luckily, no one heard, and Sirius continued.</p><p>“But yes, I’ll have you know I’m quite charming and plan to make the best of friends at Hogwarts. Probably not as many as you’ll make, Miss Popular,” Sirius nudged Cassandra, making her giggle again. </p><p>“We’ll have big dinners and bonfires. We’ll be allowed to sleep in as late as we want. I’ll even take you out to sea and teach you how to fish!” </p><p>“And where did you learn how to fish?”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t just yet. But how hard can it actually be?”</p><p>The two laughed at Sirius’s overconfident personality. Cassandra had no doubt in her mind Sirius could be a world-renowned fisherman if he set his mind to it. He could be a world renowned anything in her eyes. </p><p>“Besides, I’m going to have to learn lots of things if I want to pass them down to my annoying kid sister so she can lead a happy and successful life.”</p><p>Sirius wasn’t prepared for the swift elbow to the ribs he received.</p><p>“Did I say ‘annoying’? I definitely meant my favorite.”</p><p>“Ha-ha, Sirius Black, I’m your only sister.”<br/>“Well yeah, that means you’re my favorite!”</p><p>“I better be!”</p><p>The two erupted into hushed giggles again. Cassandra had almost forgotten why she’d been so upset in the first place. All thoughts of having to deal with her mother and father on her own were replaced with fantasies of living with her two best friends and a couple of dogs by the sea. Furthermore, Cassandra had a whole year before she’d have to seriously begin thinking about how to get Regulus to see the truth of what their family’s ideals meant. It’d only be for a year. She had plenty of time. Then, her and Regulus would be off to join Sirius at Hogwarts and have many adventures together. They’d pull pranks and meet witches and wizards from all kinds of backgrounds. Then, Regulus would see how cruel their parents were and Cassandra would be able to help him and Sirius grow closer, like brothers should be. Everything was going to be fine. </p><p>There’s plenty of time.</p><p>“Alright, little one, we should get some actual sleep. You know how Mum gets when we’re late to breakfast.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Siri.”</p><p>“Nite, Cas.”</p><p>There’s plenty of time.</p><p>The thought repeated in Cassandra’s head so many times as she fell asleep counting the blurry stars from Sirius’s muggle toy, that she didn’t know whether she truly believed it or was trying to convince herself of it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diagon Alley | Summer 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to Diagon Alley has Cassandra reflecting more on how she'll cope without Sirius around as his departure for Hogwarts quickly approaches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you for the kudos on that first chapter. I wanted this chapter to expand a bit more on the dynamics between Cassandra and her brothers. I also wanted to pop in some foreshadowing and give a glimpse of a soon to be introduce beloved character! I really hope you all like this chapter. I'd love to hear any feedback if you've got some. It'd make me feel great! Anyways, please enjoy. I know it might feel like this has a slow start and I'm sorry for it, but I really want Cassandra to be a well rounded and complex character, so a bit of groundwork is needed. I hope you all stick around to see her story unfold! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fall of 1970, and the spring succeeding it, had been very uneventful in the Black household. Aside from the weekly quarrel between Sirius and Walburga, visits from that wretched cousin of theirs, Bellatrix, and the occasional game of wizard’s chess, nothing much had changed in Cassandra Black’s life. Her intuition, however, would have her believe otherwise. Cassandra could sense the ever-growing tensions between Sirius and their parents. She only wondered how much longer they could put up with his intentional disobedience. Or, rather, how long Sirius would bite his tongue every time Walburga threatened to send him to live with Grandpa Pollux. </p><p>It was late summer now in London and there was yet another heat wave making the act of going outside unbearable. Regardless of the weather, Walburga insisted that her children wear their best robes to Diagon Alley. Of course, Sirius did no such thing and wanting to be just like her brother, Cassandra disregarded her mother’s request as well. Regulus, though, stood proudly by the door in his newest robes, eager to please their mother. An appointment was made for Sirius to be fitted for his Hogwarts robes at Twilfitt and Tattings and by the time he bounded down the stairs, it was too late for Walburga to send him back up to change. She’d rather die than be late, but the fact that her son would be walking into the store wearing clothes akin to what Muggles wear embarrassed her to no end. And she made sure everyone knew about it. </p><p>“Really, Sirius, I see no reason as to why you have to constantly embarrass this family. And to involve your sister in this little stunt as well? Disgraceful.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes, deciding against a verbal dispute in public, and fell behind in step with Cassandra.</p><p> “Is that my shirt?” </p><p>Cassandra looked down at the shirt that was two times too big on her small frame. It was white and featured a big pair of lips with a tongue sticking out. She vaguely remembered it being the logo for some Muggle band that Sirius raved about from time to time. But yes, indeed, it was her brother’s shirt and she’d stolen it knowing that he’d be gone in two weeks' time. She wanted to be able to have a piece of him with her. Sirius had always brought comfort to the young witch and she figured if he wasn’t there to put his arm around her shoulder and distract her from their mother’s intolerance, then she could put on his shirt and feel like he was there with her. </p><p>“Suppose so, brother-o-mine, but let’s face it: it looks ten times better on me than it ever did on you.”</p><p>Sirius threw his head back and laughed loudly.</p><p>“Right, well I think me leaving you for a few months might do you some good. My confidence is rubbing off on you too much!”</p><p>Before Cassandra could respond, the two turned their heads to look at Regulus who had let out a rather loud scoff.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call that confidence. I’d call it arrogance. And mother’s right. You two look like Muggles. It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“You know, Reg, you don’t have to believe in all that nonsense mum and dad talk about. You’ve never even properly met a Muggle,” Sirius, catching Cassandra’s eyes silently asking him to go easy on the youngest sibling, said.</p><p>“And you have? Is that where you sneak off to, Sirius? To meet up with Muggles? Really, you are pathetic.”</p><p>Cassandra had to push Sirius ahead with her shoulder. She could sense Sirius wanting to let Regulus have it right there in the middle of Diagon Alley. Two more weeks of playing peacemaker and then all she’d have to worry about is trying to get Regulus to stop following in their parent’s footsteps. Two more weeks and then she’d be alone, having to be a lesser version of herself without Sirius there to back her up. </p><p>“Leave it to me, Sirius. Go get your robes fitted,” Cassandra said.</p><p>It always amazed Sirius just how grown up his younger sister could be at times. She wasn’t even ten yet, but she knew how to calm Reg down like a proper mother. This thought had often made Sirius very sad. While Walburga and Orion were indeed their parents and saw fit to boss their children around, telling them what and what not to believe in, they were hardly the parenting type. Sirius couldn’t recall a single act of kindness they’d ever shown to him or his siblings. Even Regulus, who did everything they commanded, had never received a pat on the back or, heaven forbid, a hug. Sirius assumed this was simply how they were raised, but it aggravated him to no end. The Black siblings had to grow up rather quickly because no one, not even the two people they called ‘mum’ and ‘dad’ and who happened to live in the same house, were going to be there to take care of them like real parents do. </p><p>Cassandra had slowed her pace a bit so that she’d fall in line with Regulus as Sirius trudged ahead, following their mother, into the shop</p><p>“You’re only ever going to get a rise out of him, Reg. Why can’t you just accept that you two have different views or maybe even listen to him, or me for that matter, when we try to talk to you about these things,” Cassandra spoke calmly with wisdom beyond her years. </p><p>Regulus huffed and stopped just short of the shop’s door. He knew deep down that his siblings were only looking out for him, but he also truly believed what his parents were teaching them. He truly believed that purebloods were superior and should be treated as such, that it was disgusting and should be illegal for Muggle-borns to fraternize with them. His parents believed it, so why shouldn’t he? They gave him food, a roof over his head, new clothes. Why on earth would they be wrong?</p><p>“Cas, you’re going to have to realize that all Sirius will ever do for you is get you into trouble. You’ve heard how many times mum has threatened to send him to live with Grandpa Black. Do you really want that to happen to you?” </p><p>Cassandra took a long look at her baby brother. She wished she could fully understand the way his mind worked sometimes. Maybe then she could find a way to get through to him. But for now, she’d just have to keep working at him. Keep working at undoing and dismantling every lie about blood status that their parents planted in his head.</p><p>“I’m not going to fight you, Reg. Just- Let’s just try to have a calm two weeks. We’ll see Siri off to Hogwarts and then you two won’t be fighting all the time, okay?”</p><p>Cassandra reached out in front of Regulus and pulled the robe shop’s door open. </p><p>“Besides,” she continued, placing her arm around him, “You might even end up missing him more than me!”</p><p>This secured a real laugh from Regulus.</p><p>“Me? Miss Sirius? I don’t think so. If anything, I’ll miss how good he makes me look to mum and dad.”</p><p>Cassandra let out a halfhearted laugh. She hated that Regulus couldn’t see that mum and dad would never show him the acceptance he craved. She wished he could see that she and Sirius would give him that, if he only gave them the chance. </p><p>Twilfitt and Tattings was the most prestigious robes shop in Diagon Alley. Only the purest of the purebloods shopped there. At least, that’s what Walburga has said. It’s the only shop she’ll allow her children’s’ clothes to come from. She’d sooner eat dirt than let a robe from Madam Malkin’s touch her family. Cassandra didn’t see the point in their robes having to be from this particular shop. Nearly identical robes, infinitely cheaper, were sold just down the way. She didn’t question her mother though. As if Walburga would have even taken notice of her to begin with. No, Cassandra would leave the pot stirring to Sirius and the sucking up to Regulus. She was perfectly comfortable sitting in the back, hardly noticeable. </p><p>Being practically invisible had its advantages though. Cassandra took a moment to assess her surroundings. Walburga was fussing over Sirius, who was playing around and making his fitting the most difficult thing in the world. Of course, Regulus was off looking at all the new and expensive robes. Without wasting another second, Cassandra slipped out the shop’s door. She sped away from Knockturn Alley, which gave her the creeps to no end. Yes, she felt she could breathe much easier in the open, main part of Diagon Alley. And as soon as she saw the green writing reading “FLOREAN FORTESCUE’S ICE CREAM PARLOR”, she booked it. </p><p>The smell of all the different flavors brought an instant smile to Cassandra’s face. She’d nicked a couple Galleons from her mother without asking. She did feel slightly bad for stealing, but, in fair trade, her mother was technically stealing a part of her summer by making her sit in that stuffy robes shop. Pushing those thoughts aside, Cassandra tried to focus on what flavor ice cream she was going to get. She finally decided on chocolate and raspberry in a cone and also bought two chocolate bars for her brothers. After receiving her cone, she moved to the last empty table inside the shop. She was thankful it was near the window. Cassandra loved to people-watch. </p><p>She noted a few older witches fussing over their children, some adults running into friends or acquaintances they haven't seen in a long while, and plenty of soon to be first year’s hurrying about trying to get everything they’d need to be successful at Hogwarts. A group of teenage witches stood out to her immediately. She watches as they huddle in a small group, giggling over something. Cassandra tracked their line of sight to some boys who had to be the same age or near it. They all looked to be about fifteen or sixteen at most. She continued watching as one of the boys walked up to the group of girls. At the time he reached them, all but one of the girls had walked off. Cassandra wondered how they knew to leave the two alone. Did they plan that?

</p>
<p>The idea of romance was very out of reach for Cassandra Black. Sure, she was miles more mature and knew more about the world than most other witches and wizards her age, but she didn’t think she’d ever be able to understand romance or love. Her parents were supposedly in love, but you’d never be able to tell. They absolutely despised being in the same room together. They were always nagging one another. It seemed the only things they did agree on was how much of a colossal disappointment Sirius was to the Black namesake and how elite purebloods were. If that was love, Cassandra wanted no part of it. But still, she couldn’t help but watch as the teenage boy leaned in close to talk to the girl. She wondered what he was saying. What on earth could he possibly say to make that girl’s face turn redder than a Gryffindor’s tie?</p><p>It was there and then that Cassandra Violetta Black vowed to never let some dimwitted boy ever make her look like that much of a fool. No, she had enough on her plate as it were. Cassandra decided that love just wasn’t going to be for her. She bit back the voice in her head attempting to remind her that even if she did want to be some giggly mess of a lovesick teenager, that she’d never get the chance. Not when she was expected to marry some pureblood that would more than likely be decided for her by her parents. </p><p>Looking away with a feeling that she’d never admit was jealousy, Cassandra finished her ice cream and moved to place her trash in the bin. As she was exiting the shop, something moving too fast for its own good, knocked her down. Angry at whoever wasn’t looking where they were going, Cassandra looked up, ready to unleash her fury. She stopped short as her pale grey eyes came in contact with a pair of spectacled hazel ones. </p><p>“Hey, watch it!” the boy, who couldn’t have been older than Sirius, complained</p><p>“Me?! You’re the one who wasn’t looking where you were going!” </p><p>Cassandra couldn’t hold in her scoff. How dare he think she was in the wrong!</p><p>“Well maybe you should grow a few inches. Maybe people of normal height would be able to see you before they knock you over,” he laughed.</p><p>“Why you little-” Cassandra didn’t get to finish as the figure of her mother emerged from Knockturn Alley in the background. Growing up in her house, Cassandra had gotten very good at sensing, even in the most chaotic of situations, when her mother was nearby. </p><p>“Excuse me.” Cassandra said, gruffly. </p><p>“That wasn’t a very good apology, you know,” The boy called after her. </p><p>It took everything in Cassandra to not turn around and whack the boy on the back of the head. She was definitely right about her earlier decision. Love would never be on the table for her. Not when boys were as insufferable as they are. </p><p>Cassandra weaved her way through the mass of people all going about their business. She finally reached her family and silently approached from behind.</p><p>“There you are!” </p><p>Cassandra shushed Sirius with a smile and slipped one of the chocolate bars she bought into his hand. He immediately opened the sweet and took a bite, devouring the whole thing in only a couple of seconds.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Thanks, little one. You can’t keep sneaking off though. She’s going to notice one day.” </p><p>Cassandra smiled at her brother’s worry, “No she won’t. Not if you continue to keep making scenes to distract her.”</p><p>“Ah, but I’m leaving. So, you’ll have to find another dancing monkey to do your bidding.”</p><p>Sirius laughed but the joke didn’t land the way he’d hoped it would. Cassandra’s face fell. She always put on a brave face for the world, but she truly didn’t know if she’d be able to handle not having Sirius there with her until Christmas. </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Sirius said, sensing her nerves, “I’ll be back before you even have time to miss me. I’ll have tons of stories and give you all the information you need to know on which professors are mean. Then, next summer, you’ll be there with me and we’ll wreak havoc!”</p><p>“Yeah? You sound so sure.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m sure of it! We’ll both be in Gryffindor and become the family rejects. Well, I’m already the reject, but it’ll be your turn then. It’s fate.”</p><p>Cassandra loved her big brother’s optimism and she’d miss that most about him. But he was correct, he would be back soon enough. She decided to drop her worries as best she could. The rest of the way home, Cassandra told Sirius all about the teenage girl and boy that were disgustingly in love. They both made fun of the older kids and showed their disgust. She’d even mentioned the very rude boy that knocked her down and had the nerve to suggest it was her fault. Sirius mentioned he’d love to meet the boy who dared take on Cassandra Black and live to see another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>